King Cedric the Great and Princess Zara the Self-Proclaimed
by numa numa waffless
Summary: Side fic to Cedric's New Apprentice. What if the plan HAD worked and Cedric did wind up with the amulet?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sofia the First!

This is the side-story I was talking about in Cedric's New Apprentice. This is what would happen if their plan DID work.

Enjoy!

XxxxxxxX

Zara practically skipped the way to Sofia's room. She didn't know why the girl's amulet was so important to her master, but if it was, she would retrieve it without fail.

Zara walked up to the princess's door and knocked. "Princess Sofia? May I come in? I have something for you."

The younger girl opened the door. "Zara! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured since we're going to become such great friends, I'd make you a gift!" Zara put on a big grin. She pulled out the necklace and held it out to the other.

Sofia smiled. "It's beautiful!"

"Put it on! I can hold your amulet."

Sofia hesitated. "Umm, can't I just wear them both..?"

Zara sighed and looked sad. She pouted out her lower lip and widened her brown eyes into Sofia's.

"...Oh screw it: I'm not going through all this junk." Zara drew her wand and cast a spell. A bright blue light filled the room

As the light died down, Zara could see that her plan had succeeded. She had frozen Princess Sofia. The only problem was...

"No! I forgot to get the amulet off of her!"

XxxX

"Uuuuuum...Master?" Zara stuck her head in the door.

"Yes? How'd it go?" Awkward laughter filled the air.

"Heh heh...well, ya see..." She hesitantly opened the door all the way to show the frozen princess.

"Oh my..."

"Yeah...I may have...sorta kinda...gotten a liiiiittle...impatient..." She gave a big grin as Cedric slapped his forehead.

"It's an easy fix.." He said tiredly. He took his wand and lit a fire. Waving it around the princess's neck, melting the ice around the amulet. "There! Now to take over the kingdom!"

Zara took the necklace. "Yes! Mission complete!"

"...what's with the peace signs..?"

XxxxxxxX

Well there it is! I'll probably let people know on the actual story that this is out...somehow...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sofia the First!

I'm not sure which story to update faster: this or Cedric's New Apprentice. I'll be updating both, but which one would you all like updated quicker? Though, this is probably going to be a lot shorter...

XxxxxX

"We took over the kingdom~. We took over the kingdom~." Zara skipped around the throne room as Cedric sat on the kings throne. Zara stopped as she thought of something. "Hey...is this gonna affect our lessons? I still wanna learn magic ya know."

"Yes of course my dear!" Cedric smiled, as if he didn't even hear what she asked. "Now, I have royal duties to attend to, as all royalty do, seeing as I'm king."

"What are my royal duties then?" Cedric blinked.

"...what?"

"You said all royalty have royal duties."

"Uh-huh."

"And since I'm princess and all-"

"Wait, wait! Who said you were princess!?"

"Well, it's sorta an understood thing."

"What!?"

"I mean, I'm the one who stole the amulet. Sooooooooo, I should be princess."

"...so basically you're self-proclaimed and crowned yourself? That's not how kingdoms work!"

"As princess, I say otherwise!" She crossed her arms and semi-pouted.

Cedric slapped his forehead and gave up. "Fiiiiiiine. You can be princess."

"I already knew that." The older ignored this comment. "But what about my royal duties?"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Alright, go and...make yourself look like a princess or something."

She walked out of the room as he waved her off.

XxxX

Zara came back to the throne room just as Baileywick was leaving. He was still royal adviser, he just worked for Cedric now.

Zara was now in a black dress that was much like her other one except longer and "poofier" (as she liked to call it). She wore a tiara on her head and around her neck was the Amulet of Avalor. Cedric had given it to her to fool his enemy's...if he ever gained any dangerous ones.

Zara was pretty sure he just thought it was too girly for a king to wear.

"How do I look?" She spun around. She had kept the same shoes on, finding heels uncomfortable and in no need to be taller.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful!" The new king patted her head. "Now run along and go play."

Zara sighed and walked into the old lab to study up on some magic. She saw Wormwood still in his cage when she got up there. The two had always had a good relationship; her feeding him as their master worked up some scheme. He flew onto her hand as she opened the cage.

"What're we gonna do, Wormy?"

XxxxxX

(A/N): O.O I feel like I made this really sad...


End file.
